


The Promise Within

by Valika



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Trailer, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This video is made for the story with the same title written by MK_Yujji as a trailer for Merlin Big Bang 2011.</p><p>Music: "Gothic Power" by X-Ray Dog</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise Within

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Promise Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/245495) by [MK_Yujji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK_Yujji/pseuds/MK_Yujji). 



[The Promise Within](http://vimeo.com/28002362) from [Valika](http://vimeo.com/user1855477) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Here is the [download link ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jwuu1pkgeo47q55/paperlegends_final1.wmv)of the video. (9.05 MB WMV from Mediafire)


End file.
